


Hey, Kid

by rotg5311



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Peter's suffering after Endgame.No Far From Home in this.





	Hey, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble cuz I made myself cry and I want to share the misery :')

The crackle in his ears nearly gave him a heart attack. Karen’s voice faded out with a snap and a pop and for one horrid second Peter thought he finally busted something beyond repair. That thought was enough to make him freeze in his tracks, since there would be no one to fix her, meaning he would lose the last bit of Tony he had left. Seconds felt like an eternity as Peter waited for Karen’s soft voice to come back, yet she never did. Just as Peter was about to rip off his mask and take a look for himself, he heard it.

“Hey, Kid.” Peter fell to his knees as Tony’s voice filtered through the mask. Hot tears prickled at his eyes, pooling up until they threatened to spill over. “If you’re hearing this, that means we stopped Thanos. It means you’re back… I gotta tell you, I missed you so much. I thought about you every day, Peter, don’t ever doubt that.

But if you’re hearing this, then that also means I didn’t make it out. And I don’t want you to worry about me, because I know you will. Trust me, as long as you, Morgan, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Harley are fine, then I died happy. I made my peace with it. But look on the bright side, I saw this coming years ago. I was prepared. That’s why I’m here now. I put as much of me into an AI as I could. Wasn't that easier either. I set it up on a timer, if it’s not refreshed every so often, then I take over your AI and Friday. You can also turn me on and off on request, so-”

“Karen, override please.” Peter could barely get the words out due to the lump in his throat. His eyes burned, he couldn’t see, he could barely breathe between the sobs that escaped his throat. The memory of Tony’s death was too fresh in his mind, there was no way he could sit there and listen to an imposter masquerading as the man he had come to think of as a Father. Another father gone. Dad, Uncle Ben, and now Tony. Peter didn’t know how much more loss he could handle.

It wasn’t until a year later that Peter asked Karen to let Tony take control once more. He was nowhere near over Tony’s death, but time had started to heal him. More than anything he missed Tony’s voice, and this was the only bit of his Mentor that he had left.

“Karen… I want to talk to him.”

“Are you sure, Peter?” Of course Karen was worried. The first time he heard Tony’s voice from ‘beyond the grave’, Peter had found a rooftop to lay on far away from everyone else and sobbed himself to sleep. Then he refused to even wear the suit for two weeks afterwards.

“Yes.” No. Another crackle came then silence, save for the sniffles Peter couldn’t contain anymore. “Hey Mr. Stark, I-”

“I missed you too, Kid.”


End file.
